


Vetiver

by ReeRose



Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bottom Elijah Mikaelson, M/M, Other, PWP, Porn, Top Klaus Mikaelson, cuntboy elijah, 奇怪的xp增加了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: Elijah从Davina的阁楼平安回到了Mikaelson宅邸，他向怀着家族后裔的Hayley承诺，将不惜一切代价保护她与未出生孩子的安全。而Elijah似乎对Hayley投入了过多的精力，他倾尽所有去迎接这位家族的新成员。敏锐的狼女注意到，Elijah那热情而极端的宠溺背后似乎另有隐情。
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: [TO/KE/R]Project R [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806439
Kudos: 11





	Vetiver

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：cuntboy!Elijah  
>  还有一个我一直想写的狗血老梗，吃飞醋的Klaus当着Hayley的面把Elijah给办了。  
>  非常变态、恶趣味的一场肉，非常雷啊！！！

Elijah从Davina的阁楼平安回到了Mikaelson宅邸，他向怀着家族后裔的Hayley承诺，将不惜一切代价保护她与未出生孩子的安全。  
  
而Elijah似乎对Hayley投入了过多的精力，他倾尽所有去迎接这位家族的新成员。敏锐的狼女注意到，Elijah那热情而极端的宠溺背后似乎另有隐情。  
  
Hayley想要去了解Elijah隐藏在秩序表面下的真实，于是她开始在限有的环境中寻找Elijah Mikaelson过去的故事。当所有的线索都将答案引向了同一个人，Hayley看Elijah的方式从不解变成了同情与悲伤。  
  
她切断了那让人想入非非的懵懂心动，那满溢的爱从来都不属于她。她开始坦然接受这一切，看着男人可悲的爱屋及乌行为。他执着于用自己碎裂的心房来修补残破不堪的家庭，可他最后什么都没为自己留下。  
  
从小缺少父母关爱的Hayley开始对这位吸血鬼产生了一丝同情。他与她所结实到的任何一位吸血鬼都不同，更不比说在最为常见的三位始祖中，Elijah总是那么的克制，从而显得过于特立独行。  
  
他像是一具被塑造完美的空壳子，他的心是深不见底的空洞，无法被填满的深渊。如果自己怀着的孩子能为他找回失去的心，那么Hayley还是很乐意继续呆在Mikaelson家完成她的“使命”。  
  
随着Elijah和Hayley之间日渐和谐的关系，Klaus开始产生了一些不满。Elijah在有意地疏远Klaus，这很明显，从他再一次用匕首封印Elijah并拱手送给敌人开始。Elijah对他似乎产生了很大的意见。在宅邸中，最为直接的便是Elijah对Hayley过于亲切的重视。  
  
Klaus想着是时候要告诉这位不安分的狼人小姐，谁才是Elijah的拥有者。以及他已经怀念Elijah温暖柔软的身躯很久很久了。  
  
“我希望你还记得孩子的父亲是谁。”  
  
看着Elijah为Hayley特意准备完早餐后，Klaus终于忍不住开口了。他靠在门口一脸不屑地瞥了一眼正在吃麦片的Hayley，然后将视线移回Elijah身上。  
  
“当然，弟弟，你的孩子要健康成长，首先需要保证孩子母亲的健康。”Elijah抬头对上Klaus的视线，他解下系在身上的围裙，挽上的衬衫袖子还没来得及放下。  
  
“通过这些天的观察，我想你对我孩子的母亲有些过于热情了。”Klaus向前走了几步，他与Elijah之间的距离越来越近，似乎马上就能贴在一起。  
  
“你多虑了，Niklaus。”Elijah移开视线，飘忽地看向别的什么地方，他伸手轻捂自己的嘴唇，想要调过这个话题。  
  
Hayley似乎还没意识到问题的严重性，她放下吃完麦片的碗去拿Elijah刚刚做好的鸡蛋三明治。老天，Elijah做吃的真有一套。  
  
  
“是嘛，那你有告诉你的小情人，你可满足不了她吗？”Klaus抓起Elijah的衬衫领子，将脸凑到他的面前。他嘴角上扬起得意的微笑，不怀好意地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，并伸腿顶了一下Elijah两腿之间。  
  
“...”Elijah面色发红，他有些窘迫地咬着嘴唇，“不是你想得那样，Niklaus...”那个他最难以启齿的秘密，在Mikaelson家族中都少有人会主动提及的秘密，居然让Klaus用来威胁他。  
  
“Hayley可不能算外人，亲爱的Elijah，她可是我孩子的母亲，她迟早要知道的。”Klaus笑着说，他将Elijah压在墙上手上的动作向下移动。  
  
Hayley似乎意识到将要发生什么，她整个人傻了，Klaus这是要做什么？扒了他的哥哥吗？！  
  
“Klaus！”她放下手里的三明治想要去阻止这个男人疯狂的举动，可她心底又对他们说的“秘密”十分好奇。  
  
“[呆在原地，坐回你的椅子上，没我命令你可别起来，小狼。]”Klaus的双眼直视她对她进行了催眠暗示，他带着坏笑重新看向Elijah。  
  
“Niklaus，让Hayley离开，别，别在这里...”Elijah的像是受到一阵冰冷的风暴袭击似的浑身颤抖，他紧盯着Klaus，脸色变得煞白。  
  
Klaus没在意Elijah的想法，他现在脑子里只有一个年头，那就是宣誓主权。他用力扯下Elijah的修身西裤与内裤，仅留下一件淡蓝色的衬衫挂在他的身上。  
  
“Niklaus，你不能这样！你怎么敢？”Elijah说这些话时眼角带着屈辱的泪花，他琥珀色的瞳孔中充满了不安与惶恐，夹杂着痛苦与绝望。他像是代替神明承担一切苦难的受难者，难以发出声音。  
  
他双腿试图并拢，双臂挣扎反抗，却还是在Klaus强大的力量下屡屡败退。为了应对Elijah的反抗Klaus毫不犹豫地在他的脖子上咬了一口。狼毒注入体内，借由吸血鬼的血液飞速蔓延至Elijah多全身。  
  
“不...”Elijah停止了反抗，他的双臂垂落到两侧，双腿无力支撑自己沉重的身躯，任由Klaus抱住他的细腰撑开他的双腿。  
  
棕发男人空荡荡的腿间景色一览无余。那里没有男人的外生殖器，取而代之的是与女人毫无区别的外阴。Hayley看到此景一时无法接受，这样的画面冲击着她二十多年的生物学认知。Elijah的秘密，Mikaelson家族的秘密，竟然是如此荒唐的事情...强大始祖竟然会有如此奇异的一面。  
  
她的脑子中想到的并不是多么难以接受，而是Elijah这前年以来承担秘密的痛苦...他无法想常人一样拥有自己的爱情，无法过着普通人的生活，他的所有都是伪装在外的盔甲。他脆弱的内心是什么样？而现在他的血亲弟弟竟然将这件悲惨的事当做要挟他的谈资...  
  
“看看，Elijah，你的秘密被你的小情人知道了。”Klaus的手向下伸，手指抚摸着Elijah干净无毛的下体，一只、两只、三只，三只手指缓缓插入Elijah紧致的阴道来回抽插。  
  
被狼毒侵蚀的Elijah眼神里浮动着一种已然知晓的哀伤，他嘴中发出断断续续的呻吟，下体因抽插带来的快感不停收缩。  
  
“快停下来Klaus，你这个疯子！我们之间没有发生任何事！他只在意我肚子里的孩子，你的孩子！”Hayley吓坏了，她曾经听闻过关于吸血鬼始祖Mikaelson家的传闻，强大的恶棍Klaus与他高尚的兄长之间存在着某种不伦的关系。这是事实，一个剥削者与被剥削者的关系，Elijah似乎无法反抗Klaus的粗鲁行为，可，可这之中依然有什么不对劲。  
  
Klaus的一手抬起Elijah的腿，一只手的手指伸到Elijah的阴道内不断搅动抽插，带出淫靡的透明粘稠液体。  
  
Elijah原本略有些惨白的皮肤浮上了一层微微的红，修长美丽的禁欲身躯开始散发出别样的情色之感。被搅动的阴道中流出淫荡的液体顺着大腿根部与Klaus的手指滴落。  
  
Elijah大口地喘着气，眼睛朦胧的雾水，“Niklaus...Nik...”他呼唤着弟弟的名字，嘴中轻哼着欲望的呻吟，他只穿着衬衫的躯体渴望更加火热的温度。他向后仰着身子靠在Klaus的身上。他的大脑一片混沌，在快感轻撩拨动他的思绪时，他渴望着Niklaus的进入。  
  
已经太久了，他渴望着Niklaus的占有，这让他能感受到自己在Niklaus心中依然能够占据一席之地。在Klaus坐在椅子上后，他也被对方放到了大腿上，他的臀部隔着Klaus的裤子，来回磨蹭着对方已经起反应的阴茎。  
  
Elijah面色潮红，迷情意乱地开始从被动的受侵害者变成了主动的求欢者。他被Klaus玩弄的阴道不停地收缩，流出淫荡的液体，邀请着对方粗大的阴茎长驱直入。  
  
羞耻感似乎在狼毒的作用下荡然无存，他咬着嘴唇，完全忘记了桌子的对面坐着的Hayley。如此惊艳四射的活春宫对孕妇来说未免也太过夸张。  
  
Niklaus自然是没有再继续忍耐，他抽出扩张抽插的手指，拉下自己的裤链，粗大的阴茎一下跳了出来“耀武扬威”。他扶稳了自己的阴茎对准Elijah湿润的阴道口，直捣黄龙。  
  
欲望决堤而入，Elijah试图克制自己不要沦陷在欲望之中，可Klaus高超的技巧与强力的攻势下，Elijah的理智早已应接不暇地罢工了。  
  
修长的双腿被Niklaus拉开至极限大张着，白皙的皮肤上留下一道又一道的红色痕迹，淡蓝色衬衫下的泛红皮肤，隐约能看到两颗挺立娇俏的乳头。  
  
他的下体被Niklaus彻底占有，连同精神上的快感都被折磨得沉溺其中。Elijah身体向后仰好调整自己的重心，可这样一来体内的阴茎便又向内壁顶入一寸。Niklaus每次顶弄得都极用力极深，在Elijah的肚子上顶出一个明显的痕迹。  
  
“他会死的Klaus，你疯了！他不是物品，他是个人！”Hayley吓坏了，她从没见过有人能降性爱做得如此恐怖，活像是在上刑。  
  
“啊——哈啊——”Elijah浑身颤抖，内部的花心被一下子戳开，阴道猛地颤抖痉挛，小腹如同被撕扯一般下坠收缩。被填满的阴道一下一下的收缩，似乎在预示着第一轮高潮的临近。他的阴道被撑得满满的，由内而外的发胀。Niklaus的阴茎一下一下的疯狂抽插挤压，突破一道道防线，进入了柔软温暖的子宫内部。  
  
“如果你能够生育，Elijah，我们是不是已经有很多孩子了，只属于我们的孩子。”Klaus在Elijah的耳边厮磨，他粗大的阴茎轻轻退出阴道一部分，龟头抽离的脆弱的子宫，紧接着又用力凶猛地插了回去。  
  
“啊啊啊！”Elijah的喉咙里发出沙哑的尖叫，他的下体喷射出淫乱的水渍，弄脏了他们身下的椅子和地面。  
  
Elijah身体的每一寸都如此的引人入深地探索。Klaus肆意地撞击，在Elijah潮吹后更加肆无忌惮，阴道抽离插入带着空气发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响。  
  
“啊啊啊！啊——”Elijah再也忍受不了了，他面容憔悴地哭喊，请求弟弟的原谅，他不停颤抖的身躯像是被摧残的布偶任由男人蹂躏折磨。  
  
“你只能属于我。”Klaus掐住Elijah的腰部，将滚烫的精液全数灌入Elijah的子宫内，混血始祖的过高的体温和热量烫得Elijah张着嘴发不出任何声音。  
  
Hayley从Elijah沉默的面庞中看到了踌躇，随着面具的裂纹土崩瓦解。他从Klaus的肆意羞辱和霸道强占开始，从未有过任何波澜，只是在默默承受这一切。可提到了孩子后，Elijah的神情变了，他喉咙中发出呜咽，泄气地垂着头，那头漂亮的棕发似乎也失去了光泽。  
  
“你不能杀了那个孩子……Niklaus，你向我保证过的。”  
  
那声音令人绝望，悸动不安，他下了如此大的决心，宁愿遭受屈辱也要把心口不一的话说出来保护那个孩子。他将内心蛰伏已久的愿望深深地咽回肚子里，苦涩地反复咀嚼，直至它们永远烂掉...  
  
无数情感混杂在一起，牵动着Elijah的一举一动，他开始发出微弱的笑声，放弃了抵抗，重新拥抱上Klaus的肩膀。  
  
“我无法为你生下孩子，Niklaus，这是事实，你得放过你自己，也放过我吧......”Elijah笑得如此绝望，眼泪盘踞在他的眼眶里。  
  
而呆坐在一旁的Hayley将自己捂在臂弯中，承受着这个过于沉重的秘密。他们爱着彼此，他们宽恕彼此，却又无法爱他们自己，无法原谅他们自己……  
  
  
「我并不爱你，正像你不爱我一样。可是我需要你，正像你需要我一样。你现在需要我，此刻需要我，因为你绝望了，需要猛击一掌，把你推下水去，让你又活过来。」  
——赫尔曼·黑塞《荒原狼》  



End file.
